Big Time Oneshot: Nothing Even Matters
by RomioneAlways51
Summary: Summary: "Cause the world stops, when I put my arms around ya, and nothing even matters," it's only them under that spotlight, as if everyone else has faded to black, just James, Logan and their first dance as king and queen...


**A/N: Hey guys, so it has been WAY too long since I've posted on here, but a bunch of stuff has been going on and I haven't been all that inspired to write, but if you follow my Twitter ( RomioneAlways51), you'll know that a little while ago I got super inspired to write a new BTR oneshot. Well tonight, I finally finished it! I was listening to Nothing Even Matters and I was thinking about how much of a cute couple-y prom dance song it is, and I got a little inspired! So enjoy guys!**

"And your prom king and queen are: Logan and - Jamie..."

James looked up from tripping over the dress he was wearing (he couldn't believe he now had that mortifying memory!) as silence fell over the crowd, his eyes fixing on Logan, who was stood in the middle of the dance floor, looking like an adorable dear stuck in headlights.

It seemed as if time had stopped for the few moments it took James to make his thoughts coherent, and he could see Logan looking at him in fear, wordlessly begging him to get them out of this. James, however, couldn't take his eyes off the other boy's cocoa brown eyes, rounded in what James thought was the most adorable expression he had ever seen in is life as the genius tried to wordlessly communicate with him as if his life depended on it. He took notice of how Logan's suit was just a touch too big for him, hanging slightly off his lean body, and the pretty boy looked away to hide a grin as he imagined the genius wearing his sweatshirts, James putting his jacket over his shoulders when he got cold...

Logan shifted uncomfortably, and James ducked his head and fixed his hair to hide his smile at the way the material slipped and Logan tried to nonchalantly shrug his jacket back on, just as he used to when the only spare hockey jerseys were twice his size, or when he slipped on the sneakers they had ordered and stumbled a little before making a not so smooth recovery and striding out the door. Mrs Knight had been right, there had been something going on that day they bought those sneakers; James' grabbing of Logan's hands hadn't just been out of joy, and there was a reason he had ditched Kendall and Carlos to drag the genius into buying the shoes with him;

James Diamond had a huge crush on Logan Mitchell.

He had ever since the other boy moved to Minnesota in the third grade, with his dorky round glasses and the cute way he kept pushing them up his nose, the way his sweater vests always matched his shirts, and the way his hair was always styled to a tee, Logan was just about the cutest thing James had seen in his entire life, even more so in his loose fitting suit under a spotlight that made his terrified eyes glisten...

James knew he had to make a move if he ever wanted to be with Logan, and the whispers in the crowd were enough of a kick in the pants for him to throw caution to the wind and approach the younger boy. He barely registered Logan's tense whisper of his name as he got close enough to put a hand on the other boy's back, pulling him as close as he thought the genius would be comfortable with, and it wasn't until James reached for his hand that Logan protested,

"James!" he hissed again, and the pretty boy could have sworn he saw a tinge of pink stain Logan's cheeks, but he brushed it off as wishful thinking, opting to comfort his friend instead.

"Just trust me," he said gently, jerking Logan's hand up to eye level against the genius' resistance and beginning to awkwardly sway to the music.

Logan found himself trying to look anywhere but at James, but felt himself starting to panic at whispered and looks of confusion he was catching sight of as he and James slowly spun around, but it wasn't till he saw some popular girls giggling behind their hands that he forced himself to look at the only thing that wasn't going to cause him to go into cardiac arrest; James. Logan felt himself finally relax as he met the pretty boy's eyes, full of compassion and something he couldn't quite put his finger on, and he felt James loosen his grip on his hand so that he was holding it rather than trapping him in place,

"See, this isn't so bad, is it?" James asked gently, gazing down at Logan with what he realized with a start - and an involuntary skip of his heartbeat that wasn't unwelcome - was love in his hazel eyes. Logan found himself unable to take his eyes off James', as if there was nothing else in the world but him to look at as his heartbeat began to quicken. His eyes began to sting, however, and Logan allowed himself to blink up at the pretty boy,

"N-no," he cursed himself for stuttering, but James made him so nervous all of a sudden "not at all," James let out a quiet chuckle, and Logan felt his heart pinwheel in his chest,

"You know, you're cute when you stutter," he told him, pulling the shorter boy in closer.

"James, they're looking-"

"No they're not," the taller boy assured him as Logan scanned the room to find that everyone else was now dancing, even Gustavo and Kelly had busied themselves backstage and Carlos and Kendall, mercifully, hadn't returned to the prom; the last thing Logan needed was to be teased by them about this, whatever this was. "It's just you and me, Logie," the genius' knees buckled slightly at the nickname, and he looked up just in time to see James lean down to kiss him, his heart beginning to race at a million miles an hour as he tentatively kissed back, standing on his toes and wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck. James was right; nothing else mattered in that moment, only the two of them, finally doing what both of them had wanted for as long as they could remember, only the perfect moment, the only thing they would remember about that god forsaken night.

James couldn't help but smile as he followed Logan up to the photo station after their dance, unable to take his eyes off the way the genius walked a little taller and adjusted his crown excitedly as they stood in front of the backdrop.

"Are you mad that I won prom king and you didn't?" Logan asked him as they posed for their photo, James forcing himself to look angry and Logan beaming with pride; the last thing the two needed was Carlos and Kendall teasing them about finally getting together. They were in no hurry to tell them, they had decided, because in that moment, it didn't matter, this was all about them and their own private prom memory.

"No," James said with a smile as he looked down at the printed photo they had received "as long as you're my king, nothing even matters,"

 **A/N: Aww I miss BTR so much guys! I really need to get writing them again, I've particularly missed writing Logan lately, he's just such an awkward little cutie! Anyway, let me know what you think guys, and be sure to follow me on Twitter for more updates (it's just my ff name!) See you soon loves! xo**


End file.
